1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawer containing a sink for installation in a cabinet structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern kitchen design often includes a “veggie” utility sink in addition to the main kitchen sink. These utility sinks provide the convenience of having a secondary area in which to prepare food, and these utility sinks may be installed in the top of an island in the kitchen or in a cabinet countertop in the kitchen. Such utility sinks have the disadvantage, however, of always taking up space on the countertop or top of the island when the sink is not in use.